1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a motor and configuration between the rotor and the commutation system, and more specifically a motor wherein said rotor is aligned with the commutation system supplying current to the rotor coils for a short period of time during an electric cycle providing less energy consumption therefore reducing heat damages at the coils.
2. Discussion of the Background
Motors are used for several applications in our daily lives. Basically, the motor structure comprises a rotor and a stator wherein said stator and/or rotor are either made by wound coils or permanent magnets. The interaction between magnetic fields and electric fields generate displacement that is transferred to rotational or linear motion for the motor. The DC motor, for example, is a type of motor which runs by DC electric power. Most common DC motors are brushed and brushless types. The motors are energized constantly with electric current supplied through the commutation system. The current is applied per cycles and usually the polarity or direction of the current applied to the coils changes in a single cycle wherein said cycle is define as an event of a complete occurrence of a process of repeated events. Usually in electric motors a electric cycle is define as the repeated event of the displacement of the rotor between at least a pair of magnetic bodies due to the change in current wherein said magnetic bodies are arranged consecutive in a alternatively magnetic polarity manner.
Throughout the years many improvements have been implemented to eliminate problems with the motor such as cogging torque and heat at the coils, for example, tapering edges at the poles and/or the lamination of the stator and/or rotor. However, the consumption of energy and the excessive heat at the coil structure is still a major problem producing demagnetization and reducing motor life.